


After Zoma

by queenofzan



Series: Before Baramos [3]
Category: Dragon Quest III, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofzan/pseuds/queenofzan
Summary: This is tagged Original Work as well as DQIII because Dragon Quest III does not really...give you much in the way of characterization for most characters. Did that stop me from getting really attached to the personalities I imagined based on the single adjective description? It did not.





	After Zoma

They climbed out of the cave in time to watch the sun rise on Alefgard. Erica took Lita’s hand and pulled her to the top of a small rock outcropping. Behind them, they could hear Riud crying.

The rising sun turned the grey Alefgard sky they had known pink and orange and red, and cast deep shadows on forests that had withered in the darkness, with shafts of light peeking through the gaps in the mountains between them and Tantegel.

“We did it,” Erica said.

“Yeah,” Lita said.

“Do you hear that?” Jiga asked from behind them.

“Wait,” Lita said, looking up into the lightening sky. “I don’t see the Pit.” She could hear it now, a low rumbling that grew louder, like a grinding far away, or a long roll of thunder.

“I think…I think the connection between our world and Alefgard has been closed,” Jiga said.

“What?”

“No,” Erica said, and pulled her hand out of Lita’s grasp. She closed her eyes and concentrated. “No,” she said again. She shook her head. “I can’t see anywhere from the world above.”

“Oh no,” Riud said. “Your mom.”

Erica rubbed at her eyes. “Maybe the King of Tantegel will know something,” she said. “There must be a way to send us home. We don’t belong here.”

* * *

The king in Tantegel confirmed their fears: the Pit connecting Alefgard to the Overworld was sealed. It had been the Demon King’s power keeping it open, and with his death, it closed off the two worlds from each other once more.

“I’ll never get to tell my mother we found him,” Erica said, when she and Lita were alone in her rooms. The king had given them to her in perpetuity, for saving their world and killing the Demon King. He offered all four of them permanent places to stay, for their services not only to Tantegel, but the world.

Tantegel was lovely now that it was sunlit instead of in constant shadow, but all Erica wanted was her own bed, in her mom’s house, in Aliahan.

“I know,” Lita said.

Erica started to cry. “She’ll think she lost me like she lost him.”

“Shit,” Lita said, and crawled closer to hug her. “I’m so sorry, hero.”

Erica buried her face in Lita’s vest and pulled her close. “I told her we’d be back,” she said, muffled by Lita’s shoulder.

“I know.”

“She’ll think I’m dead,” Erica said. She squeezed Lita tight. “At least you’re here.”

“Aw, hero,” Lita said.

Erica pulled back and wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. “What about you, why aren’t you upset about this?”

“I’m upset,” Lita said. “I knew shit a lot better up there'n I do here. But, uh.” She looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. “I got everything I really care about.” She pulled her braid over one shoulder and tugged at it.

“Aw, Lita,” Erica said, nudging her. “I knew you cared.”

“Fuck off,” Lita said, without looking at her, but she leaned on Erica’s shoulder. “Can we just pretend you don’t know I’m in love with you?”

“Oh, you’re a time witch now? Because you’d have to go back at least a year.”

“Shut up,” Lita said, and shoved her. Erica laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. Lita rested her forehead on Erica’s and said, “If you knew I was in love with you, why’d you act like all I wanted was sex?”

“At first it was easier,” Erica said. “Then it was funnier.” Lita stuck her tongue out at her. Erica smiled. “You’re just so mad about having feelings.”

“Feelings are terrible and you know it as much as I do.”

Erica pushed her away. “Well, if feelings are terrible–”

“No, no, come back,” Lita said, laughing. Erica grinned into her mouth on the next kiss. They leaned against each other a while “I am sorry ‘bout your mom.”

“Thanks,” Erica said. She sighed. “If my father can do it, so can I, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Lita said. “Except getting murdered by a hydra. You suck at that.” Erica sighed again. “Shit,” Lita said, “I thought–”

“It’s okay,” Erica said. “It’s not like I knew him.”


End file.
